Deserves the World
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: He didn't know a lot, but what he did know was that April Carver deserved everything, and he was determined to give it to her.. even if it killed him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, so this is my first Chasing Life Fanfic. I absolutely love Leo and April together…. Please review.

One thing about Leo Hendrie was that he covered up his emotions and insecurities with jokes and teasing humor. So earlier today in support group when April had come up to question him, he threw out the teasing remark about not wanting to donate his little swimmers to her. Yet in all seriousness, that's all he could think about since she had mentioned how she wanted a station wagon with a husband and brood of kids in the back.

He tossed and turned the whole night as he laid awake, thinking of how cruel and unfair the world was. All his life he only wanted to get out from under his father's thumb and be his own person and find a girl to grow old with, and then the "big C" happened.

He had come to terms with his imminent death and all the things he would never get to experience, but the thought of April Carver never having children made his heart ache in a whole different way. She deserved the world, everything at her fingertips.

For the thousandth time he glanced at the clock, the red neon numbers flashed 5:02; Early enough to call in a favor. He threw back his covers and made his way to the kitchen nook and started a pot of coffee. _No sense in going to sleep now_ he thought as he pushed the on button before dialing the number on the support group contact sheet.

"Hello, this is Claudia. How may I direct your call?" the overly excited night nurse chirps over the phone.

"This is Leo Hendrie, I am inquiring about a patient that you have recently acquired for a possible infertility treatment." I ask kindly, hoping to that I won't have to go the rich boy route.

"I'm sorry sir but that information is confidential; it can't be given out to third party members." She says as if reading straight from a manual book. _Guess I am gonna have to go the rich-kid route after all. _I muse as I grab a cup out of the cupboard.

"Claudia, is that your name?" I ask turning on the charm.

"Yes, sir that is my name." she replies sweetly over the airways.

"Well I'm Leo Hendrie, as in the politician Hendrie's. Well you see my father donates an awful lot to the hospitals in Boston and I am sure if you can get me in contact with the patient's doctor my father wouldn't have any qualms with getting you a better position at your work along with a mighty nice raise." I say all the while spooning two generous helpings of sugar into my cup.

The line is silent for a minute and then I hear the quiet tapping of keys on a keyboard.

"What did you say the patients name was sir?" she questions.

"April Carver" I smile. My father's legacy comes in handy for something.

"Ms. Carver's doctor will be in the office in the next hour or so, can I leave her number to call you back at." Claudia asks, a bit too eager to please.

"This number will be fine. Thank you very much Claudia. Good day." I rush out, ending the call.

With that out the way, I take a sip of my coffee and make myself comfortable at the kitchen table. Now all I have to do is wait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The doctor calls me back an hour and a half later, after one too many refills. Setting down the enthralling book written by April's father I get down to business.

"Leo" I answer brusquely.

"Is this Leo Hendrie?" the woman over the phone questions.

"Yes, this is he." I reply walking my coffee cup over to the sink.

"Hello, Mr. Hendrie. Claudia said you called to speak with me about April Carver. What can I help you with?" she asks pleasantly.

"I have it on good authority that April has been considering undergoing fertility treatments to freeze her eggs at this point in time. " I explain laying out the ground work for my plan.

"Yes that is correct. She wishes to freeze a majority of her eggs for use later on in her life." She prattles on reading from her file. "However, she is reconsidering due to the cost of the procedure, what with her coverage not covering it do to it being labeled as an elective procedure and not a mandatory one."

Huh, that isn't what I was calling for but, I will tackle this idea one step at a time.

"How much would Ms. Carver's procedure cost exactly? I wonder.

After some light tapping and whirring sounds the doctor says in a clear level headed voice "$5,000.23" _Pft pocket change. _

"Done, I'll send over the check with a mail carrier in about an hour. Now onto the second point of this phone call." I say moving onto the real reason for this call.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hendrie but should I contact Ms. Carver and let her know that the procedure has been covered. " She asks stunned over the phone.

"Yes, but under no circumstances let her know that I was the one who paid for her treatment. Tell her it was from an anonymous source." I urge.

"Of course sir, as you wish. Now what else can I help you with?" She asks getting right back down to business.

"I understand that most women who undergo fertility treatments end up using a sperm donor to father their children. Am I correct?" I question, hoping that the answer is yes, it's the only way this plan will work.

"Yes that is correct" she says answering my prayers.

Letting out a breath, I didn't even know I was holding I set up a meeting with her at her earliest convenience.

"Thank you very much for doing this. One last question before I let you go, is there anything I can do to help the uh- process?" I question scratching my neck nervously.

"Well considering it was recently reported that you are diagnosed with a brain tumor, and you have had several rounds of chemotherapy the chances are slim to none, however we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's just see how high your sperm count is before we worry." She assures me.

"Okay thank you very much doctor." With the final word, I end the call and spend the rest of my morning searching the internet for possible tactics to increase my little guys.

This is all for April for she deserves the world. Of course I can't say I'm doing this to be completely selfless. The idea of April carrying my child inside her makes a seedling of hope grow in my heart that combats against "Leo Junior".

Hopefully I can give April everything she has ever dreamed of.

Here's to hoping.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Should I write more? Let me know….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I am blown away at the response I got on this. Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, it warms my heart. Anyways on with the story….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The doctor's office is buzzing with people, milling about doing their everyday routine. Stepping up to the check-in window I shoot a dashing smile at the receptionist who seems to be having quite the relaxing day.

"Hello, how may I help you? " The petite red head drawled flipping through the glossy magazine set before her.

"Yes, hello I am here for an appointment with Dr. Saunders." I rush out scanning the room slyly. _The press would have a field day with Leo Hendrie visiting a fertility clinic. _

"Name" she says while flipping the page, clearly uninterested in who I am.

"Leo Hendrie" I answer quietly as possible, fidgeting with my helmet under my arm.

The name stops her in her tracks, and her head snaps up and she gazes star-struck into my eyes. _Look who's interested in her job now? _ I think as she springs into action and gets me all squared away.

Taking a seat at the far end of the room, I try and make myself as inconspicuous as possible. Picking up the first magazine on the table and turning to the first page I come to I'm met with a stupid puff piece about father and son tag team, "_The Heartwarming Hendrie's" _ throwing the trashy tabloid down, I check my watch _1:23 p.m._ I sit back and cross my legs, and then uncross them. _God it's hot in here_ I think as I fan my overheated face. I run my fingers through my clipped hair and inhale a deep breathe, trying to calm myself.

"It's all right sugar; we all get a little nervous when we step up to the plate" a sweet lady who seems to be nearing middle age speaks up from her seat adjacent to mine.

"What me?" I question as I point to myself, as if it could be anyone else. I am the only one having a breakdown in the middle of the waiting room.

"Is this your first time?" she asks eyeing me up and down.

"Uh- yeah I never really was one to play on a team." I joke lightly.

"Well I am sure your wife appreciates this more than you can ever imagine." She reassures me and that's when I realize I shouldn't be acting like a scared little wimp, if I can get over having "Leo Junior" as my constant companion then a tiny little test like this is nothing. _Well it isn't nothing, its everything. It's for April._

Just as I am about to correct her, the door at the far side of the room opens and a nurse calls my name. The receptionist watches me like a hawk with its prey as I make my way towards he door. Before stepping through the door, the middle-aged lady shoots me a thumps up and then carries on with her reading.

I am led to Dr. Saunders office, and told to wait patiently while she finishes up on a client. Her walls are cluttered with framed awards and acylation's I notice as I scan her personal sanctuary. _At least April is going to an award winning fertility specialist_ I think trying to calm my nerves.

Soon the door opens and in walks Dr. Saunders, a bit frazzled from her crammed schedule. I notice she has a mustard stain, peeking out from under her coat collar.

" , thank you so much for waiting, I received your check this morning and have already notified our financial department. Please take a seat." She says clasping my hand and shaking it firmly before taking her seat behind the expanse of her walnut desk.

"Oh it was no problem, thank you for fitting me in to your busy schedule." I say retracting my hand and placing it on my fidgeting knee.

"So what can I help you with Mr. Hendrie?" she questions, pen in hand.

"Leo, please."

"Leo" she amends and smiles warmly at me.

"I was wondering if you could test out my little swimmers, to see if they are even eligible to compete." I chuckle at the sports metaphors.

"Well Leo, like I said on the phone this morning the possibility of you even being able to father a child is a very slim chance. So I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up only for them to be dashed." She prattles off.

"We can at least try, though can't we; I mean there is no harm in checking to see if I ever can. " I ask nervously, sweat starting to form on my brow.

"Well we can certainly have you tested. If that is what you would like." She appeases me, scribbling something on a pad and then handing it over.

My hand trembles as I reach out for the paper, firmly clasping it in my hand and scanning it before I stuff it in my pocket.

"Just make sure to schedule your appointment with Nicole on the way out and I'll be seeing you soon."

"Thank you so much for this. Honestly I owe you so much for this." I say grabbing hold of my bike helmet and standing up, to exit. Shaking her hand, and gracing her with a genuine smile I take my leave.

Nicole, the redhead star struck receptionist, jumps to attention as I hand her the slip of parchment and she looks it over, eyebrows raising before flashing me, what I assume is her best come get me smile. I look over her appraisingly, and then ask if I can get my reminder. The whirring of the printer is the only sound as she gazes longingly up at me. The printer spits out the reminder notice and I stroll out the door, but not before sending Nicole a wink.

I have a surprise party to get to. With my plan firmly set in motion I can relax and look forward to this evening, with April.


	3. Chapter 3

Deserves the world chapter 3

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this next installment. Please Review... it makes my muse type faster.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After leaving the Fertility Center of Boston, I drop by my father's office as per his secretary's urgent text message.

Bypassing the security guard and Estella at the front desk I make my way up to his walnut encrusted man-cave of an office.

"Leo there you are, thank you for coming so quickly." Camilla, my dad's mousy assistant squeaks out and scurries towards me.

"No problem Camilla, I was in the area anyways. What's got Mr. High and Mighty all in a tizzy?" I inquire strutting towards his door.

"I'm not exactly sure, I just know he got a call about an hour ago and then demanded that he see you as soon as possible." She rushes out as she opens the door for me and announcing my arrival into the 'king's chambers'.

Without sparing Camilla a glance he commands that she leave us and to hold all his calls, except for the chair committee of the Harvard medical study.

As soon as the door is firmly sealed shut, my father clicks his pen once, twice, three times before slamming it down on the table and staring at me with his cold grey eyes.

"So what tramp did you knock up this time?" he blurts out without a shred of decency or class.

"Excuse me?" I question going on the defensive.

"I got a call from the advisor of your inheritance money this morning, while I was the middle of a meeting with the Gazette about how my son took out nearly five thousand dollars for a fertility clinic.

_Oh that's what this is about_ I realize, as my lips quirk upwards.

"What is so funny? How is any of this funny, Leo? Do you have any idea what this could do to my campaign if it got out?" my father rages, his skin turning a delightful shade of red.

"First off dad is wasn't me who knocked up our summer house maid. Secondly, it was a fertility clinic not an abortion clinic." I say stalking towards him and staring him down.

"Thirdly, if you must know I was getting some tests done. To see if Cancer hasn't taken everything from me." I yell, not waiting a minute longer I leave my father's office.

As I punch the elevator button a bit too forcefully I get a little light-headed. _I really should have eaten breakfast this morning instead of the four cups of coffee. _ The elevator pings and I wobble into the confined space. As the doors close, my vision gets blurry and the last thing that runs through my head is how badly I truly want an actual Leo junior.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wake up sometime later, with Camilla looming over me and the soft melodic music of the elevator vibrating in my ears.

"Leo?" "Leo?" she calls to me gently tapping my face to snap me out of it.

"Uh hu- what happened?" I ask as I slowly sit up and lean against the wall.

"It looks like you passed out or something because when I went to go get your father his coffee, the elevator doors opened and I found you like this." She said motioning to my sweating, pallid skin.

"How long has it been since I left my father's office?" I inquire; running my hand slowly threw my hair.

"Just a little under six minutes ago, so it wasn't that long." She says standing up and offering up a hand.

"Thanks" I say fixing my rumpled shirt. "No problem do you want something to drink, I'm headed out to get your dads coffee?" she asks, her hands out in midair, in case I pass out again.

"No I definitely don't need coffee. I need to go get something to eat." I assure her as I scoot over to the left side, giving her plenty of room to ride down with me. She shuffles fully in and I push the bottom button and the doors squeak shut and drop us gently down to the lobby.

Camilla goes right and I go left as we make it out to the bustling streets of Boston.

_The blackouts are increasing_ I think sullenly as I stop at a bakery just up the street and order the first thing on the menu.

When my turkey and chipotle sandwich arrives, stuff it into my mouth as fast as decorum and good manners will allow me as I feel weak and shaky.

As the last crumb is dusted off my plate, I fish my phone out of my pocket and check the time. _3:19 p.m._

I have a little bit of time before I need to be at April's surprise party.

Walking back towards my father's office, I near my bike and throw my helmet on my head before swinging my leg over the beauty and kicking out the kickstand a bit too forcefully. The metal animal under me purrs happily as I direct it out into traffic.

My phone in my pocket buzzes, as I fly down the streets of Bean town.

XOXOXOXOXO

Parking the bike on the side of the garage and stowing my helmet on the seat. I make my way into the house and up the three landings to get to my room. I'm gasping for air by the time I make it up the 37 steps and to my bedroom door.

Throwing open my bedroom, I make my way to the bed. Lying down for a moment trying to catch my breath, I close my eyes waiting for my heart rate to slow down and return to normal. The sounds of my ragged breathing lull me into a sound sleep.

The clock on the bedside table reads 4:02 p.m.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry for the lack of chapters. I was a part of Camp NaNo (which I won) and then I went on vacation… but I am back now so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Mr. Hendrie" the night nurse in lilac scrubs gently called my name. " , wake up its morning."_

_Blinking open my heavy sleep deprived eyes, I look around and recognize I am in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital? Looking down I realize that I am still in my clothes and not those God awful gowns. Grabbing hold of the faux-walnut waiting room chair, I push myself up and shuffle behind the nurse. Dragging a hand over my face and sweeping away the forming grains of rheum from my eyes I bump into the nurse as she stops before a double hinged door. _

"_They are waiting in there, I'll give you a minute alone before I come back." The night nurse whose nametag reads Shelia says. Preparing myself, I right my shoulder's, take in a deep breath and take the plunge and push open the door. _

"_Oh and ?" Shelia calls out to me. I turn my head looking back to her as she walks down the hall. "Congratulations." She says smiling before turning and walking briskly back towards the waiting area. _

_Turning back to the cracked door, I push it open more to walk through and what is waiting for me in that room- makes my heart stop and beat faster all at the same time. I stop dead in my tracks, stunned. April alive and healthy, but more importantly cradling a tiny blue blanketed bundle in her arms. She looks up and blinds me with a beautiful dazzling smile. My legs are moving before I have a chance to acknowledge what is happening. She is even more beautiful up close, even with the dark bags under her eyes, tipping back the sky blue blanket, the baby coos. "Say hello to daddy." She says waving the infants hand at me. My heart soars, this bundle is truly the most magnificent treasure I have ever been given. _

"_Thank you Leo, for granting my wish." She says looking down at the little boy, who already has her wrapped around his finger. "Can I hold him?" I ask, my voice trembling. As April lifts him towards me my vision starts to blur, "go to daddy J-" _

I bolt upright in bed, sweat clinging to my skin. _I must have fallen asleep._ I think as I wipe the sweat off m_y_ forehead and look towards the clock. 6:13 p.m. _Crap I am late. _ Jumping out of bed I dash towards the shower, paying no notice to the cold water dripping over my body as I scrub up, still thinking about that dream. _That dream felt so real _I thought as I turned off the shower nozzle and dried off with a towel, and throwing on the first thing in my closet. Walking by the clock on the side table it glows in big red numbers 6:32. Picking up my leather jacket slung over a chair, I walk down the stairs and grab a case of dad's favorite champagne from the cooler before asking Martin, the family driver for a ride to the Boston Post.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She looked absolutely breathtaking, all smiles and bubbly laughter. The night passed as uneventful as possible, with April celebrating right alongside of Dom, never once noticing the way his eyes traveled slyly up his blonde co-workers plastic frame. When we played that "have you never or ever never, or something equally designed to maximize the amount of alcohol in the system I pulled a hefty amount of alcohol into my mouth, with April watching on. Wiggling my eyebrows at her and sending her a quick smile before I made a leering joke at the skinny sized two blonde.

"Speech, speech!" Beth called after way to many sips of the crisp bubbly. Jumping up from his position next to the brunette beauty "Dimples" tapped his paper Dixie cup with a pen on the near-by table. "Congratulations to April Carver, my brilliant girlfriend. I knew all along you were made for great things from the moment I saw you. To my very own Lois Lane Here's to you." Dimples toasted, kissing April on the cheek and taking his seat beside her. Jumping off the desk onto her unsteady feet Beth grabbed the almost empty champagne bottle from my hand and lifted it into the air. "TO APRIL, MY BEST FRIEND AND CONFIDANTE; I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!" she yelled, sloshing the alcohol onto my shirt.

"Hey now, let me take a turn at congratulating our star reporter. I mean after all I am the one who got her the story." I say getting up from my seat and joining Beth and pushing her into Brenna's awaiting arms. "Since we have already heard from the love-struck boyfriend" I say motioning to dimples who smiles lovingly at April and then sending a quick glance at the blonde "and we have heard the beautiful speech from the best friend there isn't much more to say except that April, you deserve this and so much more. You deserve to have all your dreams come true. So here is to making your dreams a reality." I tip the bottle towards her before guzzling back a swig and taking my seat. April catches my eye and mouths "thank you" before she is swept up in a conversation with her sister.

I excuse myself a little bit around 11:30, enveloping April in hug and slapping Dom on the back a little more harshly then I intended. "Cancer friend, I had a lovely time." I whisper into her ear as she reciprocates the hug. "Leo, thank you so much for coming and ya know getting me the interview with your father, and your blessing of course." Shrugging my shoulders and flashing her a tiny smile, I turn and head towards the elevator.


End file.
